A New Leaf
by Yule Masimun
Summary: 'Who knew Youhei would get this far in life.' Tomoya thought. 'A wife with a baby on the way.' He smiled.  Updated every Thursday!
1. Prologue

**This is my first story here, so constructive criticism is apprecited. Reveiw please!**

* * *

><p>Youhei looked nervously at his friends from high school. They sat around the square table, laughing and having a good time. He had known them for years, but they all seemed like strangers now.<p>

"Is something wrong?" Tomoya, his best friend, asked him. Ushio sat in his lap.

He laughed sheepishly. "No no, nothing at all." He waved his hands in front of his face. But he was lying.

Tomoyo stood up. "We have an anouncement to make." She smiled, and yanked Youhei up by his shirt. He was sweating like crazy. Everyone was looking at them, waiting for the news.

"We're getting married!"

"Who would've guessed." Tomoya remarked.

"Hey, it was bound to happen eventually and you know it! I mean no girl can resist my charming good looks." He did his signature hair flip. Tomoyo kicked him about ten times, sending Youhei across the room. "Ow..." He muttered weakly.

Ushio crawled out of her father's lap and walked over to where Youhei lay on the floor, twitching. "Will Uncle Youhei be alright Daddy?"

"Oh, he'll be fine if you poke him a bit."

Ushio nodded, and began poking Youhei.

"Fuko wants to poke the wierd guy too!" Fuko rushed over to Youhei, and joined Ushio. "He really is hopeless isn't he?" Mei, Youhei's little sister, face-palmed.

"Wow Tomoyo, that's great news!" Nagisa said.

"Thanks!"

"Hey what about me!" Youhei quickly recovered. "I'm getting maried too! And you!" He pointed to Tomoya. "Telling Ushio to poke me. It's bad enough my girlfriend kicks me everytime she gets mad!"

"Do you want me to kick you again?"

"No no no, I'm good! Really!"

"So when's the wedding?" Kyou asked the couple.

"In about five months." Tomoyo returned to her seat.

"It seems like so long, but I'm sure once you get everything sorted out and bought, it will be time already." Ryou, Kyou's twin sister, commented. Tomoyo smiled at her.

'Yeah' Youhei thought. 'Time already.' He yawned. "I think I'm going to go home. I'm going to look for a new job tomarrow; I'll need my sleep." Once he and Tomoyo had started dating, he quit the modeling job and moved to an apartment a few blocks away to be closer to her.

"Alright. We'll see you." Tomoya called after him.

As Youhei walked down the street, snow fell lightly. 'Everything's changing.' He thought. 'Soon Tomoyo and I will be together forever.' He smiled. Not all changes were bad. He was looking forward to spending his life with Tomoyo.

* * *

><p><strong>So Youhei and Tomoyo are getting married, huh? Looks like the Clannad cast is in for a new adventure. Youhei in particular.<strong>

**I apologize for the short chapter. It's really meant to introduce the story, so it's supposed to be short**


	2. Youhei Gets a Job

**As promised, here is Thursday's update.**

* * *

><p>"So that's why you were acting strange the other night. You were just nervous." Tomoya said as they walked down the street.<p>

"Nervous? Me?" Youhei looked at the ground.

"Oh, just admit it." Tomoya stopped, and stared at his friend.

"Fine, I'm nervous! Happy?"

"Yes."

"But it's only because Tomoyo's a great girl. I don't know if she deserves someone like me."

"If you want the truth, no she doesn't. She deserves someone better."

"Are you trying to hurt me?" Youhei flipped out like normal.

"Come on, if you want to make that interview we better hurry." Tomoya said as he started walking again.

"Why are you coming with me anyway? I thought you would be spending time with Nagisa."

"She had to work today, and I had the day off. So I thought I'd check up on you. See how you're handling things. What's this job you're applying for in the first place?"

"You're always telling me how delicious the stuff is at the Furukawa Bakery, so I thought I'd apply there."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

'This should be fun.' Tomoya thought, remembering all of the times the old man's run out with Senae's bread shoved in his mouth.

"There it is!" Youhei pointed to the bakery. "The place of my employment!"

"I know where the bakery is. I lived in it for a while, remember?"

Youhei ignored him and stomped right on in. "I'm here! Hey, where the heck is everybody?" The bakery was empty.

Tomoya stepped in. "Nagisa's parents are probably running around somewhere."

"Well let's go find them!" Youhei exclaimed.

"No way! Are you kidding me? Do you know how fast they run when they're like that? I ran with them once, and once was more than enough."

"Well we can't just sit here."

"I guess we'll have to." Tomoya sat down on the floor.

"Well, if we're going to be here a while." He picked up a piece of bread with frog legs coming out of it. "We might as well eat right?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

"What? It's just a pice of bread." Youhei took a bite. "This is horrible!" He spit it out on the floor."

"So that's how it is." A voice cam from behind them. "My bread is horrible!" Senae took off running again.

"What's her problem?" Youhei stared blankly at the spot where Senae once was. "And who was she? She was pretty hot." He scratched the back of his head.

"You're marrying Tomoyo remember?" Tomoya smacked him in the back of the head, sending him into the ground.

"It was just an observation! No need to hurt me!" He stood back up.

"Wait, you seriously don't remember her?"

"No idea."

"She's Senae, Nagisa's mother."

Youhei froze, remembering his few 'dates' with her.

"You!" Akio pointed at Youhei. "You little numbskull! You know how long it's going to take me to catch Senae now?" He shoved Senae's bread in Youhei's mouth. "Go catch her!" He pushed Youhei out the door. "Senae, he loves your bread!" Akio yelled at the to of his lungs.

Tomoya sighed. 'Somethings never change.' He thought.

* * *

><p>"So how did the interview go?" Tomoya asked.<p>

"I channged my mind. I almost had a heart attack running after Senae. Then I got beat by her husband."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I've decided I'll work with Nagisa at the resturant!"

Tomoya sighed.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you're not looking for workers?"<p>

"I'm sorry, but we don't have any open positions at this time." Nagisa looked at Youhei.

He fell on the floor. "There goes my dreams."

* * *

><p>"Now what's your plan?"<p>

"I was hoping you could get me a job?" Youhei smiled sheepishly.

"I might be able to pull a few strings, but you better have a back-up plan just in case."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you."

Tomoya sighed. 'Let's see how this goes.'

* * *

><p><strong>I bet Tomoya's not happy at all about this predicament. How will Youhei do on this job? Will he fail at this one too?<strong>


End file.
